


The Real Us

by fikidurin



Series: Prison of Blood 'verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fikidurin/pseuds/fikidurin
Summary: The five times Fili and Kili met.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Prison of Blood 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Real Us

The first time Fili laid eyes on Kili, he’d been watching someone else entirely.

He was sitting on a bench near the campus of a community college. It wasn’t raining now, but had been drizzling on and off all day. Enough that Fili was damp from head to toe, but not enough that he felt the need to do something about it.

Fili watched the students, all spread out and sitting on benches and steps, seemingly unbothered by the droplets that clung to the wooden slats, leaving wet patches across their backs and thighs. Even though the respite from the rain was brief, they were taking the opportunity to be outside, to enjoy the fresh air between classes.

They came and went, some lingering only to greet their friends as they swapped buildings, finished for the day, headed to work. They all went about their lives and paid no attention to the man who didn’t belong.

Fili watched everyone, but his interest lay in one in particular.

A young woman, with soft blonde hair that fell down her back in the barest hint of waves. He’d seen her in a coffee shop the previous morning, had caught a glimpse of her student ID. He watched for her now.

He could already feel her blood running over his hands, and he forced himself to remain impassive as he waited for her.

She’d already passed by once, two hours ago, but she hadn’t stopped. Her sneakers had scraped against the gravel, pebbles kicking in Fili’s direction as she jogged past him, heading into a nearby building.

Fili just watched.

Finally, she emerged, looking no less in a hurry as when she entered the building. She shuffled along the path towards Fili, and he exhaled slowly, watching her approach.

Her foot skidded a wet patch of grass and she landed with a squelch into a muddy puddle, just ten feet from where Fili was sitting.

His mind raced as he found himself stricken with indecision. To help her up would make him memorable, to ignore her would draw attention to himself.

Either way, he’d lost his opportunity with her. The risk factor was simply too high now.

He was half way out of his seat when the boy reached her.

Not a boy, on closer inspection, he looked a little older than the rest of the students, at least by a few years. His hair was long and windswept, and a look of complete concern was etched over his face.

“You alright?” With no care for the blonde’s muddy state, he reached down and wrapped an arm securely around her, pulling her to her feet.

“I—yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” She was flushed, embarrassed, but tested her weight on her ankle gingerly, standing firmly when presumably no pain came. “No harm done, except maybe my jeans are beyond saving.”

Fili retook his seat, monitoring them curiously. The boy—man—smiled suddenly, a cheeky grin that left his eyes twinkling. Fili felt a burst of lust, a bolt far more potent than his usual predatory desires. He wanted that smile to be turned on him.

“Nah, they’ll be good as new with a bit of elbow grease. You got a change of clothes? I’ve got some shorts you can borrow if you want. Not exactly catwalk material but they’re clean and comfy.”

“I think I’ll be fine. Really. Thanks for the help.”

Her eyes drifted past the good samaritan and fell on Fili. He maintained eye contact, completely unfazed by her attention. She was no longer his target. Happenstance had saved her life.

She flushed darker under his scrutiny and muttered something Fili couldn’t quite hear, but it must have been about him, because the stranger glanced in his direction briefly.

Fili forced himself to casually glance away in the opposite direction, and only looked back when the man dropped into the seat next to him, looking at him pointedly.

If Fili had been any other type of man, he’d probably be unnerved. People usually didn’t like to approach him. Unless he was turning on the charm, he seemed to exude some sort of aura that told people to be wary of him. Perhaps it was simply some sort of base instinct that told people he was dangerous. 

Yet this boy—man, he reminded himself, and now he could see him properly he could see day-old stubble, crinkles around the eyes. A doctorate student at the very least. Not an undergraduate. Yet _he_ had approached, entered Fili’s space without hesitation.

He was somehow oblivious of exactly what kind of man he was sitting next to.

“Hi,” Fili produced an easy smile, deciding to play off the scrutiny with nonchalance. “You were quite the hero,” he added as an afterthought.

The man raised an eyebrow, and barked out a laugh. “Not so much. You were about to do the same thing, I just got there first. Hope I didn’t mess up your game there. Looked like you were interested in her.”

 _Game_? “Not at all,” Fili replied quickly. “I’m not… that’s not really my…”

He trailed off at the stranger’s knowing look, and closed his mouth. It wasn’t strictly true, but it wasn’t exactly a lie either. Gender didn’t play into attraction for Fili, but attraction rarely played into his life in general. He could think of much more enjoyable pastimes than the messiness of finding a one-time sexual partner.

And he could think of countless tortures he’d rather endure than have to deal with the complication of maintaining a monogamous relationship. He might as well languish on death row for all the freedom he would have.

No. There was no game here. At least not the type that Kili was referring to. An older game, perhaps. One of predator and prey. But that had been quashed now.

Fili wasn’t sure what he was even still doing here.

“Likewise,” the man added casually, and abruptly changed the subject, leaving Fili confused and wrongfooted. “Are you waiting for your next class?”

“No,” Fili said, keeping his smile firmly fixed in place despite the pulse of warning that flooded through him. _This is a trap. He knows I don’t belong here._ “I don’t go here. I just walked here. To clear my head. You?”

The question was less out of politeness and more aimed at distracting the man, so he wouldn’t think too hard about Fili’s obvious falsehood. He wasn’t sure why he was so flustered. He’d thought up a billion lies about his presence here and all of them were just gone from his head.

“Nah, I’m done for the day. Was on my way home to deal with a huge pile of grading when…” the man trailed off and nodded towards the patch where Fili’s would-be-victim had fallen. “I’m Kili, by the way.”

Fili blinked. “Really?”

“No, Kili,” he repeated, slowly, emphasising the initial.

“No, I mean—Fili. My name is Fili.” 

Kili stared, and then the grin reappeared, bright and blinding. “Small world.”

Fili didn’t have a response to that, so he fell silent, waiting expectantly. He found that a useful trick, that regular people often felt the need to fill silences. He learned so much just by staying quiet and listening.

But Kili said nothing, and Fili wasn’t sure what to make of that. He’d always found people to be predictable to a certain degree. In the few minutes since he’d sat down, Kili was challenging every single preconception.

Fili wasn’t used to being rattled, and he quickly decided he didn’t like it.

“I should go,” he said, rising to his feet. Now he’d have to begin the process all over again, select a new victim, find his moment.

“Was I wrong, then?” Kili tilted his head, looking up at Fili curiously.

Confused, Fili recounted the last few lines of conversation in his head, but still couldn’t work out what Kili meant. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, you were staring. Quite intently. And you’ve made it clear it wasn’t because of her, so I assumed it was me you were interested in. Was I wrong?”

A thousand bursts of inspiration sparked all at once in Fili’s brain and he swept his eyes over Kili appreciatively.

He _was_ attractive. And it would mean the day hadn’t been a total waste after all. He might not go looking for sex, but if the opportunity for something uncomplicated presented itself… well, Fili was only human, and denying his urges had never been his modus operandi.

“No,” Fili lied, sitting back down. “You weren’t wrong.”

“Then don’t rush off. Now we’ve established you’re not a student, maybe we could have breakfast.” Kili’s eyes were bright, playful, and Fili found himself smiling. It wasn’t quite instinct, but something he’d taught himself to do.

Human emotion was as easy to learn as any other subject, after all. At least, mirroring it was.

“Breakfast?”

“Yep.” Kili’s grin widened. “Tomorrow. After I spend the night. Work for you?”

Fili’s mouth went dry at the image those words presented. Kili, spread eagled and writhing in pleasure, tanned skin across crisp white sheets. Fili’s hands around his throat, squeezing tightly, feeling Kili clench around his cock.

Something dark and wanting unfurled inside him.

“I think that works perfectly,” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them! Leave a comment below, or even a kudos.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ [fikidurin](https://fikidurin.tumblr.com)


End file.
